Daddy and Mommy
by Sqiggles
Summary: Kyo and Yuya discover the wonders of children. Or child, really. From Kyo's point of view. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**POV:** This is Kyo's POV.

**Coupling:** Read to find out.

**Happens:** After Kyo gets his body back.

I wrote this after holding my little sister. So even though she can't read for like 5 years from now this is still for her.

* * *

**Daddy and Mommy**

By: _SamuraiDeeperKyo

* * *

_

I stop breathing for a minute, allowing the steady breathing of the one on top of me to be felt. I had never expected to be a father. I breathe through my mouth and smile as her blond hair moves because of the wind I created. Her hair is like her mother's and it makes me happy. I wouldn't ever admit it to her mother but she's beautiful, just like her mom. I hold my breath again enjoying the rise and fall of the small chest pressed against me. I close my eyes as her breathing alerts me to the fact that she's awake. She sits up a little on my chest and raises her small hands to rub her eyes before she yawns and opens them. As her lids reveal her brilliant red eyes she meets my own and smiles.

I can't help it being smiled at by something so tiny and so pure, I smile back. She leans down and places an open mouth kiss on my cheek and my unpracticed laugh can be heard in the next room. An older but still childish laugh follows my own as the mother of the girl appears at the doorway. My daughter's child like chuckles fill the room as her mom tickles her. I watch as the one that I live with and my daughter play, their blond hair mixing together and turquoise eyes meet red ones as laughter fills the room again. Then all of a sudden I'm on the floor too, pulled down by the mother of my child to play as well. A hand gets tangled in my hair as we roll on the floor and I look up to see the one I care for on top of me. Her face closes in on mine as our daughter climbs on her. I close the rest of the space between us giving my lover a kiss. Our daughter smiled and gave us both open mouth kisses before my lover hugs her.

"She looks just like you, Yuya." We looked up to see Yukimura in the doorway. I glare at him for being able to say what I have wanted to the whole time we've been together. A giggle follows, one that comes from being embarrassed and pride. "Thank you Yukimura-san. It's very nice to see you again." She smiled and I glared at him again. How dare he come in here and try to take what's mine. "Hello Kyo. In your same good spirits I see." He smiled and she laughed and I felt jealous, not for the first time either. "Yukimura-san would you like some tea?" He nodded and left the room without Yuya. Yuya turned to me and sat down again taking one of my hands in her own and allowing our daughter to walk to a different room. "Kyo." She glanced at me worriedly before she kissed me again. "I love you." She got up and left the room she had turned a bright red.

"Daddy?" I looked down from my sitting position to see my daughter's arms raised towards me in a silent plead to pick her up. "…" I picked her up and carried her to see the visitor no longer worrying over Yukimura. I hadn't even realized that I was worrying until Yuya told me that she loved me. The words we had never dared to say but we both felt. Our being together was not just because of our daughter as it had been originally it was because we love each other. The young girl made a motion at the ground that signified she wanted down. I sat her down and walked over to Yuya and Yukimura. "Mama." The girls' eyes met. And mother picked up daughter smiling as she got another open mouth kiss but this time it was on the lips and she struggled to keep her smile up.

A few hours later Yukimura left and Yuya and I retreated into our room as our daughter stayed in her own. Yuya was still blushing as I looked at her and I rolled my eyes taking her ribbon out of her hair before sitting down and pulling her down with me to sleep. Our daughter had not been planned but in the end she was the very thing that held Yuya and I together.

* * *

**Done!**

Oneshot. Again. Yay! I hope that you liked it.

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


End file.
